


Your Sleeping Face

by Arasa



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasa/pseuds/Arasa
Summary: Mereka bilang, jatuh cintalah pada seseorang yang wajah tidurnya kau sukai.





	Your Sleeping Face

Bansai seharusnya mulai lebih memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya―setidaknya saat ia  bersama dengan Takasugi. Terlalu fokus pada laptop serta lembar partipaturnya membuatnya baru menyadari kondisi sang komandan.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mengatakan jika pimpinan Kiheitai itu tertidur dan bersandar padanya. Entah sejak kapan.

Takasugi memang datang ke ruangannya malam itu, hendak mengajaknya untuk minum bersama. Namun ketika melihat Bansai dengan segala pekerjaannya hari itu, Takasugi memilih untuk menikmatinya sendiri―sembari mengamati pria itu bekerja.

Mungkin saja, karena ditelan oleh kesepian dan angin malam yang berhembus lewat kamar wakil komandan Kiheitai itu―Takasugi tanpa sadar tertidur; **ralat** jatuh tertidur di bahu Bansai.

Bansai baru saja hendak memanggil; berniat untuk membangunkan pria itu, tapi akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan sang komandan yang tertidur pulas (dengan wajah sepolos anak kecil itu).

Bansai melepas _earphone_ yang ia gunakan sejak tadi. Membiarkan dirinya mendengar irama yang terdengar dari Takasugi saat ini. Begitu jernih dan tenang―berbeda jauh saat pria itu berhadapan dengan musuh-musuhnya atau seingatnya juga dengan rival pria itu saat mereka menjalin kerjasama dengan Harusame. Irama itu kini seperti lagu anak-anak yang lembut.

Mungkin hanya disaat seperti ini Takasugi mendapatkan kedamaian untuk dirinya sendiri. 

Seketika itu pula Bansai berpikir. Sudah berapa lama pria itu menanggung semuanya sendiri? Sesaat sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya―Kiheitai, seberapa kuat pria itu menanggung semuanya? Bahkan hingga saat ini.

Irama sekeras dan semenyedihkan itu tidak terjadi begitu saja tanpa alasan.

Bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin mengubah apa yang ia dengar dari Takasugi dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Bukankah itu yang seorang produser musik lakukan?

Bansai mengamati ekspresi Takasugi untuk beberapa saat. Salah satu tangannya kemudian menyibak rambut pria itu pelan; kali ini membuat wajah Takasugi terlihat lebih jelas. Menyenangkan melihat sang komandan setenang ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi apa yang ia lihat saat ini, tentu saja.

―Takasugi adalah seluruh hidupnya. Apa lagi yang ia perlukan selain kedamaian pria itu?

"Bansai...."

Tunggu―apa ia tidak sengaja membangunkan pria itu?

Dilihatnya kembali ekspresi sang komandan ketika ia menyadari satu hal; pria itu mengigau sembari berusaha memegang tangannya.

"Ban...sai."

Sungguh, Bansai kali ini ingin tertawa. Jika saja ia bisa jujur saat ini, Takasugi tampak begitu mengemaskan. Tunggu―apa itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang ia dengar dan lihat saat ini?

Sesungguhnya dirinya pun bertanya, apa yang sedang Takasugi mimpikan hingga memanggilnya seperti itu? Haruskah pria itu ikut bersama sang komandan menuju pulau kapuk saat ini?

Sebelum memilih untuk merapikan berkas-berkasnya, gengaman tangan Takasugi padanya semakin erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

Hangat. Bansai dapat merasakannya disetiap sela-sela jarinya.

Bansai tersenyum, membalas gengaman itu sama eratnya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan pria itu juga.

"Aku disini, Shinsuke. Selalu."

Ia tahu Takasugi tidak akan mendengarnya, tapi Bansai memilih untuk tetap mengatakannya―berniat untuk membuat Takasugi merasanya nyaman, sekalipun dalam mimpinya.

Tidak lupa dengan kecupan kecil di pelipis pria itu. Baiklah―anggap saja yang ini sebagai ucapan selamat tidur darinya yang sempat tidak menyadari jika sang komandan telah tertidur untuk beberapa waktu.

Mungkin ini sudah waktu yang tepat untuknya beristirahat. Esok pagi, ia akan terbangun dan melihat Takasugi bersamanya. Ia akan melihat kebahagian pria itu.

_―Esok, lusa, dan selamanya._

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya saya posting di media yang berbeda (dan nama pena yang berbeda) *cough* :")) Sudah lama tidak menulis mereka berdua dan rasanya tulisan pun terasa kaku ;;;; Komentar dan saran terbuka untuk semuanya!


End file.
